This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This Core provides state-of-the-art confocal microscopy, multilabel fluorescent labeling and detection, and image analysis support to every Division in the TNPRC, and to numerous affiliate research scientists at several institutions. The Core has a Leica TCS SP2 laser scanning confocal microscope system equipped with 3 lasers, with 6 laser lines available, capable of simultaneously collecting information in four channels (3 fluorescent and one for differential interference contrast). The system is attached to two microscopes an upright (DMRE) and an inverted (DMIRE2), that allow for confocal microscopy of fixed preparations and also living cells. We have a separate workstation to run the Leica software for the analysis of the data collected. We also have Volocity Software for the rendition of the data in 3 dimensions. The Image analysis system for transmitted light is based in the Leica DMRE microscope, a Spot camera and the latest ImagePro software in a dedicated workstation for investigators use in image analysis. The confocal system offers such benefits as: a) Multi-dimensional imaging, as it is possible to obtain images in four dimensions, length (x axis), width (y axis), depth (z axis) and time (t). b) Resolution improvement. c) Contrast improvement. d) Multicolor imaging. Several fluorochromes can be imaged at the same time. In the last year four new users were trained and approved to use the confocal microscope without assistance. In addition, core personnel assisted other users in 180 timeslots for 750 hours. The core performed 300 imaging services, including in vivo imaging and 2 or 3 color microscopy that generated more than 400 gigabytes of data. The core directly contributed to 4 new publications.